colinuxfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Ask a Question
First off, you don't have to be a coLinux expert to ask a question! Most likely nobody will bite your head off, even if this is your first time trying out Linux in any form. I mean, that's what coLinux is all about -- being able to try out and use Linux under Windows, especially if you're a Linux "newbie!" So welcome to the Wonderful World of Linux :-) Here are a few simple tips to make asking for help more productive: # Please do some homework first. You don't have to sit for your Linux or coLinux certification exams, but please try to dot your i's and cross your t's. If you ask a question that's easily answered by reading the available documentation, you may not get a reply (unless it's RTFM :-0), and that's no help. You can look for documentation: #* In the README.txt and similar files that come with coLinux #* In the Main Page (this site) #* By browsing the project's Help and Open Discussion Forums #* Perhaps by looking over the Developer's Mailing List archives #* Browse the coLinux Bug, Support, Patches, and Feature Tracker #* Hang out on the IRC channel: nicksandnames #* Don't forget to read the FAQ here at the Wiki #* (Please add other links here as more doc sources are added) # If your question is about Linux and not really coLinux, please take a look at the Linux Documentation Project for starters. You can also use Google to search quickly for some Linux FAQs and docs. # Since coLinux is evolving rapidly, please go to the downloads and the snapshots webpages before asking for help. Try out the latest version(s) to see if this fixes your problem. # Please report what configuration you're using to run coLinux. Try to include: #* What coLinux release version or snapshot datestamp you're running #* What Linux disk image (Debian, Gentoo, etc.) you downloaded and are using #* Any major changes you've made to the configuration of your disk image #* The contents of your default.colinux.xml XML file if you've made some changes to it #* What Windows OS version and Service Pack level you're using #* Any other changes (different versions of DLL's, Windows patches, etc.) you made #* Your coLinux/Windows networking configuration (is the TAP-Win32 virtual adapter using Internet Connection Sharing, is it bridged, etc.) # Please explain the problem you're having as best you can. A non-technical explaination is fine if you're new to all this. What seems to be going wrong? Is the problem recreatable and/or repeatable? Or does the problem seem to happen randomly? Then be sure to give step-by-step instructions for how to recreate the problem if you can. # Please report the messages logged when the problem occurs. Send the messages in both the coLinux console window and the Windows Command Prompt window where you first ran colinux-daemon. Now, here are some places where you can ask for help: * The coLinux project's Help Forum * For more experienced users, the Developer's Mailing List * Check out the Support Wiki page for information on reporting bugs and other "issues" :-) * (Are there other good places to ask?) I hope this helps. Please fix any errors I made and add updated information. Thanks! ----ManuallyAdjusted on Sun Apr 23 17:36:18 UTC 2006